pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nijiru
"YAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!! MAGICAL KITTEN NIJIRUUUUUUUU!!!!! IS HERE!!!!! MIN'NA NO AIDORUUUUUUU!!!!!! IKU YOOO!!!!! MAGICAL KITTEN NIJIRU WILL SAVE THE SITUATIONNN!!!!!" Nijiru is a Pop Type idol who uses the brand Scacco Matto, and works as an hairdresser at the Scacco Matto Pro, along with teaching Canon Shipping at the academy. It was revealed that she's secretly Mystery and Haruka Shirogane's youngest daughter, but it is unknown if she was adopted, as a Nightmare's biological child cannot be a God. However, she hides this from them in order to keep also being a teacher at the academy. She is a Goddess and has Mystery's same shapeshifting powers, which she used to fake her age to teach at the academy and protect everyone else. Her idol alter-ego used to be Kukiko Amai, whose identity she used to help Enju Inoue and Ryuu Inoue. Personality Nijiru is very stupid for being a "tichaa". 99% of the things she says and does do not make any logical or physical sense, but she can get serious once in a lifetime. Nijiru often uses attempted English phrases, but due to her being too much used to hearing only Italian and Japanese, she says phrases like "Yuur tichaa!", "Iz yuu!", "Deh ghodz chuuz yuu!" and "Uelcom bek tu ur amezing schul!". She is a gobi idol, ending sentences with "nya". Depsite her messed up personality, she is a real genius and prodigy and cares a lot for her students, being the "big sister" type to everyone at Scacco Matto. Appearance Nijiru has a fair complexion with silver eyes, each with a single gold heart on it. Her short purple hair has a a small amount of hair pulled up on each side of her head, reminiscent of cat ears. On her right cheek is a violet and dark blue tattoo marking. She wears an heart accessory but doesn't wear headphones. Significant Coords Casual & Cyalume: Radiant Queen Coord Relationships * Haruka Shirogane: She is one of Haruka's best friends. Nijscience Theories Nijiru is known as a genius different from the others, as she thinks in a different way than the other scientists. Here are some quotes of her while explaining her theories: Thread:55707 : According to the theory of Nijscience, all the logic laws can be completely broken by accumulating a certain amount of randomness in the world. Every random thing you do blocks the spin of the planet for a small second. If there's enough randomness, the Earth will start spinning backwards and that's when things like burning water or heavy gasses can happen. In this small amount of time strange and paranormal things happen and you can tell the Earth is going backwards because people will see ghosts, UFOs, magic, and other things. When you burn yourself with ice is also a clue it's going backwards. Trivia * Her name is a pun on niji'iro (rainbow-colored) and Falulu, whose spelling is Faru'ru. * She has an alter ego (?), Magical Kitten Nijiruuuuu, who pops out of nowhere, says nonsense and saves the situation with magic bringing everything back to normal. * She loves creating embarrassing situations for the people that she ships. * She is a pro shipper and stalker, so she knows about EVERY ship and what's going on. * She can build up a ridiculous marriage for her ships. However she ends up bad when she does that * She often ends in the trash can. * She's a genius, or like she says, a genyius. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:ParaPrincess Category:Secondary Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Teacher Category:Music Teacher Category:Maths Teacher Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Fortune Party Users Category:Vocal Doll Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Princess Sky user Category:Goddess Category:Graduated Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1